A New Love
by Lord Ru of Kato
Summary: Videl went with Hercule to the Cell Games and meets Gohan. Will love grow? find our. Gh/Vi


Hi this my first attempt at a fanfic so plz don't be to hard.  Yes there will be some oocness and this is an A/U so no complaining.  Plz.  This fic is a Gh/Vi fic it starts at the cell games.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
::Bond-Talk::  
  
Chap. 1  
  
Cell Games  
  
She sat in the jet copter with her father listening to him brag and can't help but feel exited about the fight to come.  Her father is going to save the world from Cell she knows he will.  "Daddy?"  "Yes, sweat pea?" Hercule replied.  "Good luck, daddy I love you." the little girl said with love in her voice.  "Hercule smiled at her "Thanks Videl, I love you too."  "Mr. Satan we are approaching the location of the cell games you need to get ready to depart." says the pilot.    
  
"Alright are you ready to see you dad in action honey"  "You bet I am daddy." Videl replies as the jet copter sets down.  As everyone gets out of the jet copter the news crew is setting up for live coverage of the great Hercule and his fight against Cell.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
She is amazed as a short man with wild hair that stands straight up like a black flame flies and lands on the opposite side of the ring form her father and his students.  As he scans the area the man notices her and glares at her.  Unable to hold her curiosity she approaches him to ask how he can fly.  Just then some more people start to land next to him.  One of them has three eyes and tells her not to bother the short man "He's in a bad mood.  And it wouldn't be a good idea to bother him right now." the three eyed man says.  Videl is a little afraid of the three eyed man so she approaches the Young  man with lavender hair.  "Hello, how are all of you people able to fly without plains and stuff.  'SHUT UP ONNA NO KO"  the short man yells at her and she cringes but does not back down from him.  "Why should I? I'm not talking to you!" she replies.  "Don't bother tou-san he's always like that the young man tells her.  "Shut up brat.  She doesn't need to know  anything about us, and I don't feel like listening to her any way"  the short man said.    
  
The young man just shrugs and turns back to stare at Cell in his ring.  Suddenly two more people start to appear over the horizon.  One looks to be a boy about her own age.  As they get closer she can see both have strange goldish colored hair that stands straight up from there heads.  When they land the older one greets everyone with a smile while receiving a glare from the short man with the bad attitude.  The young boy catches her attention though she can't stop looking into his brilliant turquoise eyes.  He looks so strong for someone his age he must have been training as long as she has to look so muscular.  'wow he's cute, I wonder who he is.  Wait a minute why do I think he's so kawaii. I've just now seen him for the first time and don't even know what he's  like.  Besides daddy would have a fit if he thought I liked a boy.'  Videl thought as she continues to stare at him.  Suddenly he looks at her and smiles.  Videl feels herself smile back at him like he is an old friend.  
  
'What's going on all he did was smile why do I fell like I'm going to faint.' Videl wonders and her stomach fills with butterflies.  She blushes and looks away from him before he can see.  If she had continued to look she would have seen him blush at the same time.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan was flying to the location of the Cell Games with his dad and feels anticipation for what is to come.  He knows his father is the strongest of the Z-senshi, but knows that he will have a hard time fighting Cell.  
  
As they approach the ring Gohan can feel all of the Z-senshi already there.  Also he can feel several humans moving around and looks at his father worried. "Dad what are those people doing?" "I don't know, but we won't let them get hurt."  Gohan sighs with relief for some reason that makes him feel better.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
As Gohan and his father land he sees a girl around his age talking to Trunks and he is captivated by her for some reason.  Then his attention is drawn to Cell as he stands there.  He feels the girl staring at him so he looks towards her and smiles.  He sees her smile back and blushes, but she doesn't see him for she has looked away at the last second.  "Wow  she sure is cute.  Wooo where did that come from I don't even know her and her I think she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.  I wonder who she is.'    
  
Neither know they are thinking the same thoughts, although Cell sees this and decides to start the games to relive his boredom.  "Welcome everyone I'm so glad all of you could make it now we will get the show started."  declared Cell  "Who will fight me first"  "I will." said Goku.  "No you won't I Hercule Satan the champion of the world shall fight first."  shouts Hercule while the news crew cheers and Videl blushes in embarrassment for her father's show of disrespect.  "Ok if you want to go first that's fine with me." Goku replied.  "Good" said Hercule as he steps into the ring "Now then Cell are you ready to be beaten into a pulp."  "Ya go daddy" Videl shouts from the sidelines as Gohan shakes his head and moves over to her side.  "He can not win, Cell is much to strong for him." Gohan tells her sadly.  Videl blushes as he talks to her, but hides it in anger as she shouts "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  My father is the strongest man in the world of course he can beat Cell….can't he?"  "I'm afraid not.  Cell is a bio-android made of the cells of the most powerful beings in the universe.  My father included."  Videl stares at Gohan like he had grown another head while thinking that he must be crazy.  
  
"Trust me I've fought against beings that can destroy entire plants with out trying and Cell is the strongest person I've ever encountered."  Gohan explains with a sad voice.  "I just hope we can beat him."  "What do you mean hope?  You just said you fought people that could destroy plants and you only hope?"  "Yes I could destroy this planet right now with out even breaking a sweat."  'He must be kidding there is no way anyone could do that.'  "Your lying my dad will beat Cell just you watch."  "I'm sorry but he really can't."  
  
"Now everyone be quiet and let me beat Cell" Shouts Hercule.  Hercule then precedes to attack Cell with punches and kicks.  All of which seem to have no effect.  "Ha! See what did I tell you my dad has him so scared he can't even block his attacks."  "Sorry but your father's attacks aren't even being felt." Just then Cell tires of him and smacks Hercule out of the ring and into a mountain a mile away.  "DAD!" Videl screams.  "I told you.  Don't worry he's alive and not hurt to badly, just his pride.  "you were right he didn't stand a chance."  
  
"Now then who is next? I hope they provide a better challenge than that pathetic wretch." remarks Cell.  "I am your next opponent Cell"  Goku states.  "Good I was waiting for you now I will invoke my creator's revenge.  "What's he talking about?"  "My dad destroyed the Red Ribbon Army when he was younger and Cell's creator was the only survivor."  (A/N: Sorry guys I don't remember the Goku Cell fight to well so I'm just going to skip most of it.)  Goku and Cell fight and eventually Cell gets annoyed with the limitations imposed by the ring.  "This ring really is to small for our fight so lets just forget about it."  "What are you talking about? Wait a minute.  EVERYONE HES GOING TO DESTROY THE RING! GET AWAY!!"  yells Goku.  Gohan grabs Videl and rushes away as the other Z-Senshi grab the news crew and deposit them on a cliff.  As Gohan land both he and Videl are blushing which dose not go unnoticed by the others.  'Wow this feels good almost like she belongs in my arms.' Gohan thought.  'Wow this feels so good I feel so safe in his arms like nothing can ever hurt me.'  Videl ponders. "Hey whose your girlfriend?" the short bald man remarks.  "She is not my girlfriend, so knock it of!"  "Brat stop playing with your mate and watch the fight already."  Both kids blush and decide not to push it and watch the resumed fight.  
  
The fight continues and finally Goku is charging a Monstrous Kamehameha suddenly he disappears and reappears behind Cell and blasts his top half off.  "YAY he did it Cell is dead" Shouts Videl  "No he will regenerate soon." said Gohan.  "What?"  "See he is back to normal and ready to go again."  "HA! Nice trick but it will take more than that to kill me." Laughed Cell.  "Your right it will take more but I can't do it you have beaten me Cell, I give up."  "What? Kakarott gave up? Now we are doomed, he was the strongest we had."  "No there is one stronger than me who can defeat Cell.  That one is you…son."   "But dad I can't do it your much stronger than me. Why do you want me to fight him?"  "Son at any time did it seem as if you could not keep up with us? Did the fight ever become to fast for you?"  "No but that was because you were not fighting your best I'm sure you could do better."  "I don't know about Cell but I was giving it my all.  Its your turn go get him."  "Yes, go you can do it" Videl encouraged him. 'I hope he will be alright he really is cute and very different from all the other boys I've meet.'  'Wow she thinks I can do it.  For some strange reason I feel as if I must prove myself to her that I am strong that I am the strongest.  O well here goes.'  "Alright dad I'll do it.  I'll beat Cell."  Gohan steps forward looking to prove himself not only to his friends but to the young girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I can't believe they sent a boy to fight me when the strongest one you have was not able to beat me."  "I will beat you where my father was not."  "Here Cell take this."  Goku tosses Cell a senzu bean.  "Are you mad that will restore his strength."  "Yes this will prove that my son is stronger than he is.  'Good if I fight him at his full power than maybe it will impress her.' thinks Gohan.  "Ha ha ha ha ha you have just sealed his fate."  After Cell takes the senzu bean he and Gohan start to fight.  Gohan is holding his own but is staying on the defensive.  "Where is the power your father was talking about I want a challenge."  Said Cell as he blows Gohan into a mountain which crumbles on top of him.  Videl cries out in fear and starts to cry as she sees the cute boy buried under several hundred tons of rock.  "How could you let that monster do that to your own son?"  see screams at Goku.  "She's right you have just gotten you son killed."  Krillan said.  But just then with a yell of fury the rocks blow away from Gohan and Cell just smirks, "Well maybe this will be interesting after all."  
  
Gohan walks up to Cell and stands in front of him "Cell stop this right now do not force me to kill you."  "Ha! You kill me? I don't think so." "Yes Cell you see when I get made I become an unstoppable force and I am unable to stop till either the person I am fighting of myself is dead."  "Well I don't think I will stop but this power of yours interreges me I would like to see it for myself."  Cell than proceeds to steal the senzu beans and beat Gohan up, but when Gohan dose not get angry Cell turns to face the people on the cliff. "Well if you won't get angry if I hurt you what if I hurt your father and your friends."  "No don't do it Cell."  Cell creates seven miniatures of himself and tells them to go torture the Z-fighters.  This goes on for a couple of minutes when Cell says "Look at them only Vegeta and Trunks can still defend them selves not even your own father can still fight.  How pathetic."  "Stop it Cell I don't want to have to kill you please stop it now."  "No. Maybe now I think its time for the coupe."  Cell tells one of the Cell Jrs. to bring him the little girl he saw Gohan with. 'What dose he want with me' Videl thought  "No Cell leave her out of this she has nothing to do with this fight."  "Oh no it looks like she is very important to you. What would you do if I was to snap her neck right now."  'O GOD! Cell is going to kill me! Someone please save me!'  "No cell don't you lay one finger on her."  'I can't let Cell get her I don't think I could live if she died  "And what will you do if I do."  Cell than grabs Videl from the Cell Jr. and grabs her neck.  "Look boy fight me or this girl will die."  Cell breaks Videl's back paralyzing her and bringing her near to death.  "You asked for it Cell I told you to leave her alone but you…you had to use her.  I WILL NEVER FORGVE YOU FOR HURTING THE ONE I LOVE!"  'Did he just say he loves me'  'did I just say I love her'  Videl than passes out from the pain and Gohan starts to power up.  'NO he…he did it. He killed her. I was right, I do love her I will avenge her death.'  "Everyone looks at Gohan in awe as his power just keeps growing it stops at 150% of Cell's and Gohan shouts "Cell you have killed the girl I love I will kill you for what you have done! Prepare to meet your maker in HELL!!"  Gohan's hair then elongates slightly and becomes more spiky as bolts of pure energy encircle his body and his power jumps to 3 times that of Cell.  "NO! NO! NO this can not happen I am the ultimate fighter how are you stronger than me."  Gohan takes the bag of senzu beans and Videl's body from Cell and lays Videl's body down next to the others where he discovers she is still alive so he gives her one of the senzu beans.  He than destroys all of the Cell Jrs.  "Here Trunks pass these out and take the girl and protect her."  "Yes Gohan I will protect her with my life."  "Now then Cell it is your turn." Gohan is now beating Cell around with no problem at all.  With on titanic blow Gohan staggers Cell where he proceds to spit up android 18.  
  
As Cell reverts to his weaker form he realizes he can not win "Alright Gohan, if I must die I will take everyone with me. Ahahahaha."  "No Cell I almost lost that girl I will not lose anyone else to you.  KA…"  
  
"You can not stop me with that…"  
  
"…ME.. ."  
  
"…Pathetic attack…"  
  
"…HA.. ."  
  
"…I will selfdis…"   
  
"…ME…"  
  
"NOOOOOOO….I CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY A MERE CHILD!"  
  
"…HAAAAAAA"   
  
"AAAHHHHHRRRGG!"  
  
With that Cell is destroyed and Gohan powers down and walks over to his friends and the girl he had just professed his love for.  "So not your girlfriend huh?…good job man."  Krillan said.  "Its strange I feel as if I belong with her I can't explain it but I know it can't happen because of who we are.  I just hope she will be happy."  'I'll leave her a note.'  "Please give me a few minutes alone go wish everything Cell did back to normal, ok guys."  "Alright Gohan just meet us on the lookout ok."  
  
Gohan leaves 20 minutes later after writing two notes one to the girl and one to her father.  
  
I may have said I love you but I can not have you love me in return.  My life is full of danger and I could not ask you to live through that.  There is only one girl for me and I already know her I hope just she feels the same way.   *….tear stains and smeared words, unreadable….*least get on with your life and forget about me and enjoy*…more tear stains….*  Take this necklace as a memento so you know the truth of this day.  I am leaving the credit for Cell to your father I do not want it.  I only want you to know the truth.  You were my inspiration to beat him.  Farewell.  
  
Hercule  
  
I am leaving the credit for Cell's defeat to you.  I do not want the fame and nether do my friends so take it for yourself and make your daughter happy.  Please take care of her for me if I ever find out she is hurt I will find you and make you sorry.  
  
****************************************************************************************** 


End file.
